seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Freezing Health part 10
Tack, Fea, Farrow, and Christie ran at full speed. No one was going to stop them from getting to that place. Not even a giant octopus! Farrow, looking at Christie, yelled at her. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?! ON THE BATTLEFIELD?!" Christie, still running at full speed, ran backwards, and bonked Farrow on the head. "Why is the king on a battlefield?" "A KING'S JOB IS TO SAVE PEOPLE!" "That's a doctors job too." Farrow, was surprised by what she said, and grinned. "Just like your old man and mother. Defiant to the end." Tack, watching all of it, started to run even faster then he did, and was running at full speed. He got impatient, and ran even faster, and faster... And smashed into a tree. He bounced back, and Fea grabbed him. Tack, still ran, and Fea had a tough time holding on to him. "TACK! SLOW DOWN!" "BUT WHAT IF RANGTON, ZOZO, AND MALK GET HURT AGAIN?!" "AT THIS PACE, YOU'LL GET HURT, AND BE USELESS!" "BUT..." Farrow and Christie came in, and bonked Tack in the head. Farrow, blew steam out his nose, and crossed his arms. "Do not worry. Anyone in my kingdom, be it citizen or tourist, is safe with me." Christie, did the same. "They are my patients. I don't want to heal them again. I want them to never have to see a hospital again, and live a long, healthy life." Tack, surprised, flexed his arm, and rested his arm on it. "Then, as a captain, I refuse to watch my men did!" Fea, jumped off, and gripped her swords. "Same here boss. How much more time before we get there?" Farrow, scratched his head, and thought for a second, before answering. "At this pace, about... 7 minutes." "Not enough time." Fea sprinted even faster, and they all went at full speed. - "Finally, here." Zet, and Aerith were at the town' entrance, and saw many citizens on the streets, scared witless. Aerith, checked the bounty list, and looked confused. "Umm... One is glue, and the other is a monkey. What if they're in human form?" Zet, reading it, snapped his fingers. "Glue guy is 4 feet tall, so we'll look for him. Monkey boy, might be with them. Let's try to find rubbery jones, Ponytail girl, or scar face first though." Aerith, walked left, and pointed right. "You head right, I go left. Got it?" "Yeah yeah yeah." They walked separate paths, and heard a screaming voice, of dozens of men. Aerith, knew the voice. "Ralph and friends." - A bunch of Drum Empire men looked around, and pointed guns at birds, feeling big. One guy, kicked a tree, and a bucnh of snow fell on him. "I hate this place." He turned around, to see a boy, a girl with swords, another girl using a weird hand motion, and a guy with a pointy mutton chops pointing a stick at him. "I really hate this place." Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Stories Category:Freezing Health Arc